


Assumptions

by daaronie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First date insinuation, Fluff, Getting Together, Iruka is suspicious, Kakashi needs help, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Subtle flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaronie/pseuds/daaronie
Summary: Kakashi invades Iruka's office with one important question in mind:"Do you like chinese food?"





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this is my first fanfic ever posted, I hope you all like it and if there's any grammatical mistakes please tell me in the comments, since english is not my first language. I just had to write something about this non canon couple that I love.
> 
> Disclaimer: This caracters are, unfortunately, not mine. They all belong to Naruto, you can go watch the anime and fall in love with them, just as I did :)

A loud sound of someone opening the door carelessly made Iruka jump on his chair. He stared startled at the white haired man, obviously smiling behind his mask, that had just invaded his office. 

-Do you like chinese food? 

Kakashi asked, out of the blue and with too much interest, for Iruka's taste. 

-Well, it's not like I hate it, or whatever... but why do you mind? And could you please stop breaking through my door whenever you feel like it?

It was very curious for the chunin sensei why the question if he liked or not chinese food was so important for Kakashi, even more after the invasion of  privacy that had just happened before his eyes. But of course, for  the white haired man, that was totally okay if the reason behind it was as important as Iruka's taste in food.  

Even so, that was too random for what he knew about Kakashi, which wasn't a lot at that point, even if they had been getting to know each other more the last few weeks, and he was very suspicious of the behavior. 

Kakashi sat at the edge of Irukas' desk, expression almost entirely hidden behing his mask except for the 'not-shariganed' eye. 

-Oh, don't worry, it's just research... Tell me, Iruka-sensei, what do you think about italian? 

The curiousness in his voice was clear, but there was something mischevious there, and although Iruka wasn't a jounin like the man sitted in his desk, he sure was a ninja and no fool in the aspect of reading people. He had had his deal with a bunch of kids who could be a pain in the ass sometimes, and he'd learnt many things with them. 

-So you are going to avoid the question I made you? That's low even for you, Kakashi-sensei. 

Iruka put on his most professional and concearned expression, however knowing that the jounin would see all the amusement behind it. 

-You've ignored my question as well, Iruka. - First name, no sensei, basis? Hum, that surely was interesting. - Italian? What do you think? Some wine, pasta, anything. 

Then it clicked for Iruka. 

-Are you trying to ask me on a date, Kakashi? - He asked, not managing to hide his smug grin. 

Kakashi's uncovered eye looked panicked for a second, too much for a ninja like Iruka.  

-Why would you think that? I'm not denying that I will ask someone on a date, but why would you assume that it's you, huh? I could be just asking your opinion for a basis. - Well, and that was a turn of script for Iruka, whose cheeks turned as red as a tomatoe with all his embarassment.  

Kakashi's eye had such an amused look that Iruka imagined if he was beeing crazy, because there was no way an eye could be so expressive. 

-I-I... uh, I don't know, I just assumed, you know? With all your questions, I just thought we had- I mean, that there was something going on, but forget it. How can I help you with your date, then? 

That was a new low for Iruka. Helping his crush invite another person out, wow, how great is that? Anyway, there was no getting out of that, after he had already thrown his body under the trails trying to overcompensate on his last shameful act of impulsivity. He just hoped Kakashi wouldn't note his annoyed face over the subject of the conversation. 

-You could start telling me what do you think we should eat in the first date? 

Ok, Iruka must have misheard that. Did Kakashi say "We"? Like, "we" as in a pronoun that substitutes the use for "me and you"? No way that was what he heard. Also, "We" could refer to Kakashi and some other nameless stranger that he just felt so intimate to that there was an urge to use "we" even if the person wasn't near or named in the past. But okay, everything's fine for Iruka, as long as he doesn't see Kakashi with this disgraced person, it's all right, right?  

-I think that depends a lot on the person, you gotta try thinking like the one you're taking out. If you know them, then see from their perspective. - He tried his best to "help" without giving any real opinion about it. Iruka just didn't wanna get to involved in this, imagine beeing the one that gets the person you're in love with to date someone else?

 -Perhaps you could give me a hand with that, too. - No, no, no, no! There were many other ways Iruka was more than pleased giving a hand to Kakashi, but that wasn't one of them. Just listening about the person Kakashi would be - *yucks* - kissing made Iruka want to get up and just leave without saying a word. But, of course, it would be too weird and out of context for the moment. - Let's see, what can I say about this person. I don't know him that well yet, but he has some very unique traits. - So it's a man, huh? - He's a sweet person, very cute, almost naive. But don't judge him, he's very smart and cunning, too. And he's so beautiful, nothing like I've ever seen before. 

And that was a shot to Iruka's head, right there. It's almost ironic listening to his crush speak with such passion about another man. It even sounded like himself declaring what he feels for the jounin in front of the mirror, in his bathroom. Iruka almost laughed at the sad, infortunate comparision. But, of course, it couln't end there, could it? 

-He's got piercing dark eyes, which match his confident personality. Still, he's a very simple man, probably wouldn't like something so fancy. What do you think about ramen? 

Iruka was so focused on Kakashi's description of the other man that the question took him by surprise. 

-Me? Oh, I like it. If he's not into luxury, he'll probably like it too. I mean, who doesn't love ramen, right? 

There was a clear smile on Kakashi's face. 

-Yes, I agree. So if someone asked you on a date to eat ramen, would you prefer it on what day of the week? 

That got Iruka confused again. 

-Well, saturday would be better for me, beacause it's my day of, but I don't think my opinion matters in this... 

-And what time do you think is a perfect hour to pick him up? - He got cut of by another one of Kakashi's non sense questions. 

-Maybe at 8 pm, or maybe he thinks it's too late, really, you should discuss this with him, that ar- 

-Perfect! - He got cut of, again. - I'll pick you up 8pm, tomorow. - Kakashi said, smiling, while he got up from Iruka's desk. 

-What, why- And them he understood what was going on. - BUT YOU SAID IT WASN'T ME, WHY, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! - He screamed at Kakashi, who rushed to the door, laughing. 

-I never said that! You just assumed, again. Bye bye, Iruka-sensei! - He left. 

Iruka's heart was exploding, he couldn't help but smile. 

Then the jounin head was floating at the door and he put on his angry expression back.

-I can pick you up saturday, at 8 pm, right? - Kakashi sounded so sweet and shy that Iruka couldn't stay mad. 

-Of course, you jerk!

 


End file.
